blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
Enju Aihara vs. The Original Gastrea
Enju Aihara vs. The Original Gastrea is a fight between Model Rabbit Initiator Enju Aihara and the Spider Type Gastrea that invaded the Tokyo Area. Prologue Shortly after the Original Gastrea slyly escapes Rentaro and Enju's clutches,Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Page 53 the agile Spider Type knits its own web into a kite to go about unnoticed into the Outer Area; reaching the 32nd Area.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Page 18 After Enju's identity is revealed at her school, Rentaro runs to her side, quickly comforting her when her peers begin to encircle her and to throw insults at the young Initiator solely for being one of the Cursed Children. As Rentaro begins to explain to her that they can always move to a different school and start out new lives, Kisara calls his phone to inform him that the Original Gastrea has been located in the Outer Area; flying in the sky. He ponders Kisara's words, but before he is allowed to think further, she interrupts him once again and orders him to head there quickly, as Tendo Civil Security will be the first to arrive at the scene. Seconds before hanging the phone, Kisara tells Rentaro that she has to meet with an incredible guy, and that in order to make noted meeting happen she has placed all of her next year's school tuition fees on the line; encouraging him to be the one to attain the reward. Just then, a medical helicopter meant to carry Enju and Rentaro appears, shocking everyone present.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 5-16 Aboard the helicopter, the pilot calls Rentaro's attention when he sights a moving kite under the rainy skies. After taking a closer look at the kite, Rentaro denotes that it is the Original Gastrea, additionally claiming that Sumire's definition of Evolutionary Jump is the reason for it gaining the ability to knit its own web into a kite. He orders the pilot to chase after it; the pilot lowers the altitude whilst chasing after it. However, as he is about to comply with Rentaro's order, he informs him that the door behind them has been forced open, revealing to be Enju the one who opened it. Just as Rentaro ponders what Enju intends to do at this height, she jumps out from the helicopter and aims for the Gastrea.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 17-21 Battle Jumping from the helicopter, Enju sets her aim to the Gastrea, initiating her Initiator's abilities as her eyes flare up. With tremendous force, she delivers a kick to its back, sending it crashing into the ground along with herself. As Enju faces off against the Gastrea, Rentaro tells the pilot to lower their altitude as he will slide down a rope to join Enju.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 21-23 Meanwhile, Enju, now on the ground, fights the Gastrea. The Original Gastrea sends its many legs towards Enju at a tremendous speed, but Enju, whilst thinking of the words her peers threw at her earlier, gains the strength to spin towards one of its legs and crush it into the ground with her foot. Filled with emotions, Enju delivers the yet another kick to its head. The resilient spider however, rises to its feet once again. Albeit, not for long as Enju closes the distance between them and strikes at it with her feet; aiming at its head and sequentially ending its life. Not giving the Gastrea a chance to rest, she approaches it and kicks under its body, sending it flying into the air until crashing down on the ground with its body now upside down. She then continues to assaults the Gastrea by reaching to its eyes and stepping on them. Rentaro witnesses this and tells her to stop, grabbing her from behind as he pulls her towards his body.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 26-33 Aftermath With her head turned, she tells Rentaro that she can do it; protect everyone in the Tokyo Area and specially those at her school. She turns to sob into Rentaro's arms, claiming that she does not understand and asking him if she will eventually turn into a Gastrea, and that if she will have to live life without a single friend. Closing his eyes and holding her tight, he reminds her that he is here and that he is her family, promising to show her the "way" even before the world can accept her. Reaching out his hand, he asks her what she would like to do. Weeping, she hugs him and admits that she wishes to stay with him. After the embrace, Rentaro looks at Enju and, with a smile, questions if she is alright, to which she responds affirmatively by thanking him. Rentaro looks at the Gastrea and tells Enju that all they have to do now is retrieve the case and head on home. As he does so, a hand grabs his faces and separates him from the case. The assaulter turning out to be none other than Kagetane Hiruko.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 33-39 References Navigation